fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason X
Jason X is a 2002 Canadian-American science fiction slasher film directed by Jim Isaac. It is the tenth installment in the Friday the 13th film series and stars Kane Hodder as the undead mass murderer Jason Voorhees. The film made $16,951,798 worldwide against a budget of $11 million. Thus far, it is the last solo appearance of Kane Hodder in the title role of Jason Voorhees in the film series. Though Hodder returned to play Uber Jason in Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. The film was the second in the series to have absolutely no input from original series co-creator Thomas Trenton. The story was conceived by Todd Farmer and was the only pitch that he gave to the studio, having suggested sending Jason into space as a means to advance the film series while Freddy vs. Jason was still in development hell and is set in the future so as not to confuse the continuity of the series. Plot In 2008 (five years after Freddy vs. Jason), Jason Voorhees is captured by the United States government and held at the Crystal Lake Research Facility. In 2010, a government scientist decides to place Jason in frozen stasis after several failed attempts to kill him. While Private Tanner Heflin places a blanket on Jason, Doctor Wimmer, Sergeant Trent, and a few soldiers hope to further research Jason's rapid cellular regeneration and try to take Jason. They pull off the blanket covering his body, but find Heflin dead, instead. Having broken free of his restraints, Jason kills the soldiers and Wimmer. Rowan lures Jason into an "ice" pod and activates it. Then, Jason ruptures the pod with his machete and stabs Rowan in the abdomen, spilling ice fluid into the sealed room and freezing them both. Over 445 years later, in 2455, Earth has become too polluted to support life and humans have moved to a new planet, Earth Two. Three students, Tsunaron, Janessa and Azrael, are on a field trip led by Professor Brandon Lowe, who is accompanied by an Android robot, KM-14. They enter the Crystal Lake facility and find the still-frozen Jason and Rowan, whom they bring to their spaceship, the Apache. Also on the ship are Lowe's remaining students, Kinsa, Waylander and Stoney. They reanimate Rowan while Jason is pronounced dead and left in the morgue. Lowe's intern, Adrienne, is ordered to dissect Jason's body. Lowe, who is in serious debt, calls his financial backer Dieter Perez, of the Solaris, who notes that Jason's body could be worth a substantial amount to a collector. While Stoney has sex with Kinsa, Jason comes back to life and attacks Adrienne, freezing her face with liquid nitrogen before smashing her head to pieces on a counter. Jason takes a machete-shaped surgical tool and makes his way through the ship. He stabs Stoney in the chest and drags him away, to Kinsa's horror. Sergeant Brodski leads a group of soldiers to attack Jason. Meanwhile, Jason attacks and kills Dallas by bashing his skull against the wall after breaking Azrael's back. He then tries to attack Crutch, but Brodski and his soldiers save him. Jason disappears, and after Brodski splits up his team, Jason kills them one by one. Lowe orders Pilot Lou to dock in on Solaris. As he is talking with the Solaris engineer, he is hacked apart by Jason. With no pilot, the ship crashes through a nearby space station, destroying it, and killing Dieter Perez and everyone else on the Solaris. The crash damages one of the Grendel's pontoon sections. Jason breaks into the lab, reclaims his machete and decapitates Lowe. With the ship badly damaged, the remaining survivors head for Grendel's shuttle, while Tsunaron heads elsewhere with KM-14. After finding Lou's remains, Crutch and Waylander prepare the shuttle. Rowan finds Brodski, but he is too heavy for her to carry, so she leaves to get help. Waylander leaves to help with him, while Crutch prepares the shuttle. Jason kills Crutch by electrocution. On board the shuttle, Kinsa has a panic attack and launches the shuttle without releasing the fuel line, causing it to crash into the ship's hull and explode, killing her. Brodski attacks Jason, but is overpowered. Tsunaron reappears with an upgraded KM-14, complete with an array of weapons and new combat skills. She fights Jason off and seemingly kills him, knocking him into a nanite-equipped medical station and blasting off his right arm, left leg, right rib cage and, finally, part of his head. The survivors send a distress call and receive a reply from a patrol shuttle. The survivors set explosive charges to separate the remaining pontoon from the main drive section. As they work, Jason is accidentally brought back to life by the damaged medical station, rebuilt as an even more powerful cyborg called Uber Jason. Jason easily defeats KM-14 by punching her head off. As Tsunaron picks up her still-functioning head, Jason attacks them, but is stopped by Waylander, who sacrifices himself by setting off the charges while the others escape. Jason survives and is blown back onto the shuttle. He punches a hole through the hull, blowing out Janessa. A power failure with the docking door forces Brodski to go EVA to fix it. Meanwhile, a hard light holographic simulation of Crystal Lake is created to distract Jason, but he sees through the deception just as the door is fixed. Brodski confronts Jason so that the rest can escape. As they leave, the pontoon explodes, propelling Jason at high-speed towards the survivors; however, Brodski intercepts Jason in mid-flight and maneuvers them both into the atmosphere of Earth Two, incinerating them. Tsunaron assures KM-14 that he will build a new body for her. On the planet, two teens beside a lake see a falling star as Jason's charred mask sinks to the bottom of the lake. Cast * Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees * Lexa Doig as Rowan LaFontaine * Lisa Ryder as Kay-Em 14 * Chuck Campbell as Tsunaron * Jonathan Potts as Professor Brandon Lowe * Peter Mensah as Sergeant Brodski * Melyssa Ade as Janessa * Melody Johnson as Kinsa * Phillip Williams as Crutch * Derwin Jordan as Waylander * Dov Tiefenbach as Azrael * Amanda Brugel as Geko * Kristi Angus as Adrienne Thomas * Yani Gellman as Stoney * Todd Farmer as Dallas * David Cronenberg as Dr. Wimmer Production Development Development of Jason X began in the late nineties while Freddy vs. Jason was still stuck in development hell. With Freddy vs. Jason not moving forward, Sean S. Cunningham decided that he wanted another Friday the 13th film made to retain audience interest in the character. The film was conceived by Todd Farmer, who plays "Dallas" in the film, and was the only pitch he gave to the studio for the movie, having suggested sending Jason into space as a means to advance the film series. The film score was composed and conducted by Harry Manfredini. It was released on Varèse Sarabande. Jason X's theme song is "Bodies" by Drowning Pool from their album Sinner. The song, while used in the film's theatrical trailer, does not actually appear in the film, itself. Sequels At the suugestion of Sean S. Cunningham, series co-creator Thomas Trenton would utilize the futuristic setting of Jason X to conceive the plot for Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. He would brings back characters Rowan LaFontaine and Kay-Em 14 and connect the lead villain Man in Black as the father of Adrienne Thomas who is killed in Jason X. The actress who portrayed her Kristi Angus returned as a holographic image of that character. Release Box office The film made $13,121,555 domestically, and earned $3,830,243 foreign for a worldwide gross of $16,951,798, making it the third lowest-grossing film in the series. Critical reception The film received unfavorable reviews, holding a "Rotten" rating of 20% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 102 reviews, with the consensus being that "Jason goes to the future, but the story is still stuck in the past." Metacritic shows the film as having "generally unfavorable" reviews based on 23 critics, with a score of 25/100. American film critic Roger Ebert wrote a scathing review of the film, quoting one of the film's lines: "This sucks on so many levels." However, the film was better received in the United Kingdom, gaining positive reviews from the country's two major film magazines, Total Film and Empire. Empire's review by Kim Newman in particular praised Jason X as "Wittily scripted, smartly directed and well-played by an unfamiliar cast, this is a real treat for all those who have suffered through the story so far." Legacy In 2005, Black Flame, a subsidiary of Games Workshop, began publishing a series of paperback books based on Jason X and aimed towards young adults. While the first book adapts the film, the following books feature new story lines based on the character in the setting established by the Jason X film. The five books in the series are Jason X by Pat Cadigan, Jason X: The Experiment by Pat Cadigan, Jason X: Planet of the Beast by Nancy Kilpatrick, Jason X: Death Moon by Alex Johnson and Jason X: To the Third Power by Nancy Kilpatrick. Avatar Press produced two comic book titles based on this film: Jason X, a one-shot by Brian Pulido that picks up as a sequel to the movie, and Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X, a two-issue mini-series by Mike Wolfer that pits the two versions of Jason (original-classic Jason vs Uber Jason) against each other. This comic would later be an inspiration for the film Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. The scene where Jason freezes Adrienne's head in liquid nitrogen before smashing it to pieces was the subject of an episode of MythBusters. The team built several fake heads, dipped them in liquid nitrogen and attempted to smash them with a robotic arm. The myth was declared "busted" after none of the heads appeared to replicate the effect in the movie. External links * * * * * Category:2001 films Category:2001 horror films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian horror films Category:Cryonics in fiction Category:Cyborgs in fiction Category:Film scores by Harry Manfredini Category:Films directed by James Isaac Category:Films set in 2008 Category:Films set in 2010 Category:Films set in the 25th century Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Sequel films Category:Space adventure films